Donde la tormenta toca el suelo
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Gokudera tiene al mundo frente a él. 5927. Twoshot.


**Título: **Donde la tormenta toca el suelo.

**Personaje/Pareja: **8059, 5927 y erh, más.

**Género: **Drama.

**Rated: **T.

**Tipo: **Two-shot.

**Warning: **Spoilersdel arc TYL, ghei, emo, etc.

**Comments: **De un meme de drabbles que anduvo circulando. No hay nada como escribir con música.

* * *

**1. Prisión de vidrio.**

Rendirse es inútil o al menos eso es lo que tú crees.

Te han golpeado hasta haberte hecho polvo, cada hueso de tu cuerpo rechinando adolorido. Tus músculos queman, cada extremidad de tu cuerpo pidiéndote que _oh, por favor, para_.

Tú no escuchas. Sólo un débil lo haría.

Los débiles rompen promesas y vuelven a casa con las manos vacías. Y si hay algo de lo que estás seguro es que no eres débil. Te levantarás una y otra vez si es necesario; te levantarás una y otra vez y lucharás hasta cumplir el propósito que te has impuesto.

No te quejas, porque es el rol que tú mismo te has impuesto y no podrías estar más cómodo tratando de llegar a ser lo que quieres ser. Porque has sido salvado y estar a su lado por el resto de su vida es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Así que sueltas al bastardo, olvidas el anillo, te levantas y _corres _por tu puta vida.

**2. Amantes de la demolición.**

Su mano se siente fría contra la tuya y te asusta tanto que tienes que apoyar tu oído contra su pecho para asegurarte que aún respira. Despacito, lo oyes, _boom boom boom,_ o un sonido similar, el de un corazón latiendo tranquilamente y sin apuro.

A momentos ni siquiera te basta aquello y terminas colocando tu frente contra la suya, esperando nervioso que el aire que respira te haga cosquillas en las mejillas. Sólo allí te quedas tranquilo, volviendo a sentarte en la sillita junto a su cama y cogiendo su mano, con una suavidad que sólo reservas para él, una vez más.

Te preguntas qué has hecho mal, tentado de propinarte un puñetazo a ti mismo por haberle fallado. ¿Qué clase de amigo y mano derecha eres?

Ruegas para que despierte pronto, para que te sonría y desvanezca la culpa horrible que no te deja respirar.

**3. Adolescente Fluorescente.**

La sonrisa confiada y tranquila jamás abandona su rostro, notas, tampoco su amabilidad. Ser como es, tan generoso, con un corazón tan grande, es la cualidad que le ha atraído tanto aliados como enemigos. Tu jefe es único, su bondad separándolo de los demás, y recuerdas que aquello fue una de las cosas que te impulsó a seguirlo tan ciegamente cuando adolescente.

¿Te acuerdas de cuándo eras un chiquillo? Impulsivo, testarudo, ciego. Incapaz de valorar algo tan importante como tu propia vida

¿Y te acuerdas de cómo Tsuna te hizo, simplemente, abrir los ojos?

Y, hey, no está mal estar _aquí_, Hayato; los fuegos artificiales se ponen mejor cada año.

Es lo mejor que tienes.

**4. Sólo vives una vez.**

Nadie es perfecto.

Puede haber alguien con veintinueve atributos distintos. Quizás sólo siete importen.

Más de veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta maneras de ver el mundo. Más de cien razones para empezar una pelea.

Mundos, personas, idiomas, ambientes. Todo es distinto.

Miles de maneras de llamar a alguien. Mas, cuando el jefe te pide que _Vamos, mi nombre es Tsuna_, no puedes evitar que se te arme un nudo en la garganta y los ojos te brillen del puro regocijo.

Te das cuenta, no por primera vez, de que sólo tienes un mundo.

**5. Salvación.**

Tsuna sabe que está muerto. También sabe que si puede ver lo que está sucediendo ahora, es sólo porque ha dejado tantas, pero _tantas_ cosas inconclusos que con sólo recordarlas le resulta abrumador.

Deja vagabundear a su espíritu –o alma,o fantasma,o lo que sea–, alrededor de su ataúd, a costa de un presentimiento, esperando una señal.

Lo único que obtiene es un corazón roto todas las mañanas, a hora exacta en la que Hayato le visita. Deja vagabundear a su espíritu –o alma, o fantasma, o lo que sea–, alrededor de su ataúd, a costa de un presentimiento, esperando una señal.

Lo único que obtiene es un corazón roto todas las mañanas, en la hora exacta en la que Hayato le visita. Es verdaderamente devastante verlo así, tan carente de su usual energía; sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro. Depositando sobre su lápida rosas, tulipanes amarillos y claveles rosados, para los días los días en que el pobre hombre piensa que el mundo se le viene encima.

La culpa probablemente se está comiendo a Hayato por dentro, como un parasito. Y Tsuna, con el corazón retorcido a causa de amor y dolor, sólo espera por un milagro.

Su plegaria es escuchada.

Hayato cae en sus rodillas. La figura sobre el ataúd se levanta.

Miradas que pensaron jamás volverían a encontrarse, se cruzan.


End file.
